


perfect (perfect) timing

by ciscoscaitlin



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciscoscaitlin/pseuds/ciscoscaitlin
Summary: “Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?””You have a nice smile.”
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885585
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	perfect (perfect) timing

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t planned writing anything for kv week tbh but I couldn’t get this idea out my head. They so damn cute.

The air felt uncomfortably thick against her skin. 

It felt like the atmosphere had filled up her lungs, blocked her windpipes and suffocated her from the outside as she felt the concrete roof collapse underneath her and the dark nights sky cave around her. 

Her vision manifested into kaleidoscopes, rotating diagonally or horizontally or vertically. It was difficult to tell as she lost her footing. But the only sure thing was the black silhouette of a woman with long flowing blonde hair, cackling as her boot slipped on the edge and she was hurled downwards into darkness. 

Her arms flapped like wings, desperate for some sort of friction. 

She tried to scream but nothing would come out. 

Something bright, blue and swirly caught the corner of her eye. It consumed her whole and somehow slowed down her flight, until she landed in something warm and leathery. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now.”

The gentle hum of his voice calmed down her panicked body and slowed down her erratic breathing. She covered her forehead with her hand, blinking her blurry vision back to normal. 

The first thing she saw was that dazzling wide smile, her heart skipped a beat in her chest as her breath caught in her throat for a second time that evening. 

“Hi,” he grinned at her. 

She blinked, almost disappointed when she found his eyes covered by thick framed glasses. 

“Hi.” 

“That was one hell of a fall you had there.”

She grimaced. “Vertigo will do that.”

He grunted. “Yeah, been there. Top can be one frigid bitch, huh?”

She nodded, not being able to tear her eyes away from the features that weren’t hidden away. His long flowing hair still caught her off guard, it tickled lightly at her knuckles, where her hand was still wrapped solidly around his neck. 

It was then that she realised he was still holding her in his arms. 

He caught her staring, and the edge of his mouth quirked up. 

“Has anyone ever told you… that you have the most beautiful eyes?”

She blinked several more times, caught off guard. 

“You have a nice smile,” she sputtered out before she could develop the self control to stop herself, her voice an embarrassingly octave higher than usual. 

He smiled wider, showing off his brilliant white teeth.

“Cait- Frost!” 

Caitlin nearly jumped out of his arms at the sound of her friend standing a few inches away from them, lightning sparking around him. 

He took the hint and gently set her down on her feet, the smile still prominent on his face. 

“Are you okay, Frost?” 

Caitlin nodded, still not tearing her gaze away from him. “Thank you for, uh, catching me, Vibe.” 

Vibe gently took her hand, and brought it to his lips. “You are _so_ welcome, Frost,” he murmured in a sultry tone. Stepping backwards until he disappeared in one of his bright blue vortex’s. 

“Cait,” Barry tried again. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yes!” She tore her gaze away from where Vibe had disappeared from, taking her heart with him. “Did you manage to stop Top?”

Barry sighed. “No, she and Skudder got away again. I’m sorry I didn’t catch you.” 

Caitlin shrugged. “It’s okay, Vibe was there.” 

Barry narrowed his eyes, unimpressed. “Cait. He’s a _rogue_.” 

“I know, I know! But he’s just… he just seems different. He saved my life, Barry.”

Barry shook his head. “Let’s just get back to Star, Iris is waiting for us. Do you want a lift?” 

“No, thanks. I can slide back myself.” 

He disappeared in a blur of lightning, leaving Caitlin to her thoughts. She gave one final glance to where the blue vortex had materialised, before using her powers to slide back to Star Labs. 

**…**

“Decaf Latte for Caitlin!” 

Caitlin flashed a polite smile to the kind barista as she received her order. Exiting the coffee shop, she shuffled her bags on her wrist as she searched for her car keys in her purse with her one available hand. 

Something hard collided with her side, prompting her to drop her steaming cup on the ground, the harsh impact resulting in the hot liquid spitting painfully at her ankles. 

She whined. 

“I am so sorry!” 

Caitlin scoffed, looking up from her ruined shoes ready to give to him a piece of her mind. She was stopped short when their eyes connected, and the words slipped forgotten from her lips and she suddenly forgot how to breathe. 

His eyes were wide and frantic, but they were big and beautiful and brown and she always was a sucker for brown eyes. 

“I will buy you a new coffee! Frack, I will buy you new shoes!”

She couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “That’s not necessary, I should have been looking where I was going.”

His soft features relaxed, and something twinkled in his eyes. Like he’d recognised something important. 

“That’s a shame because I would really like to buy you that drink.”

Caitlin opened her mouth slightly, surprised at his forwardness and sudden change in demeanour. “Excuse me?” 

He stepped closer to her, a brilliant and bright smile forming on his lips. It’s warmth and familiarity took her breath away. 

“Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?”

Caitlin’s eyes widened, something clicking in her brain. A soft smile spread across her lips. 

“You have a nice smile.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was garbage


End file.
